Legendary
by johnzo55555
Summary: A fresh new take on the Pokemon World. Designed for an older, teenage/adult, audience. With real life scientific concepts integrated into the environment and a darker, more serious, tone; the Pokemon world has never been more brought to life.
1. Prologue

**Legendary**

Prologue

A colossal barren rock, orbits a yellow star. Lifeless, hostile and unambiguous; not worthy of attention, yet at an exact point in time and space it drew the most important attention. For reasons unknown it drew the cosmic power of a single divine being, a being that is more similar to an interpretation of a God than a powerful extra-terrestrial organism. It came to this barren rock radiating with pure energy in quantities enough to bestow upon the emptiness: life, with such diversity like never before seen in the universe.

Major intergalactic events from this once wasteland of a planet did not end there, however. The phenomenon of life was startling, the unavoidable evolution that followed was astonishing, but the eventual introduction of one particular species of animal was petrifying. This species had the potential to alter the fate of the whole planet in ways good and bad. They proved to be more feared than any predator, more powerful than the strongest beasts and possessed intelligence that few species in the universe could challenge. This species, known as the 'human' race, took complete dominion over the planet in mere centuries. How these creatures came to existence and how they came with superior intellect is still a mystery even to their most scholarly philosophers; much like their kin on another planet, known to its human inhabitants as Earth, only one wormhole in space away. The younger human inhabitants of this current, much smaller in comparison, planet have adopted the name Gaia for their planet. The two planets Earth and Gaia are distinctively different in comparisons of nature; however, both became very similar in terms of human civilisation

The rise of the human race was not easy, and harsh on the planet. Hundreds of mighty creatures shared the bountiful realm, much longer natural selection and evolution time allowed near all species of animal to be stronger, faster or much larger than humans. There existed beasts with near impenetrable skins, monsters so colossal humans were ants in comparison and at risk of being squashed at any turn, creatures with incredible ability to manipulate natural elements each differing from the other, and deadly airborne beings that ruled the sky. The significant difference in physical ability of humans drove their species to near extinction until there was a fateful discovery. Being scavengers at the time, they frequently encountered eggs in all kinds of habitats. Upon eventually realising they hatched the offspring of the monsters they so dreaded, the humans left them alone. Until the fateful moment came when a daring idea possessed a group of humans to capture the eggs and take them back to their shelter. Not long after, the eggs hatched, presenting small and benign creatures. The younglings were of a certain dragon species but being completely dependent at birth they required much nurturing, which the humans provided. Years past and the creatures grew exponentially, being intelligent enough to recognise ownership the creatures remained harmless to humans. Using their new dragon companions the humans found much greater success in hunting and gathering, diet increased greatly in variety and as more of the population began to adopt the practise of capturing and befriending, the human race began to thrive. Never before have humans been able to physically compete against the natural world in such tremendous proportions, the domesticated creatures which were once species of monsters they feared helped humans rob the world of resources and obtain the riches in excess. Dragons were not the only species to be subject to conversion by humans, in the later stages winged beasts, animated plants, elemental wielders and all kinds of exotic organisms that inhabited this diverse planet became in league with humans. The people who performed the practise of capturing and converting became known as trainers. Dominion over Gaia came about with the geological expansion and rapid global population increase of humans.

Henceforth the common practise of capturing and training monsters used in modern day Gaia, though at a much more complex level, was established. This act of converting wild nature to domesticated human tools is the pinnacle of human intelligence in Gaia.

After the completion of colonising, from the very South in which they originated to the very North, the humans started to establish order. In a matter of centuries, colonies became countries each occupying a certain region of Gaia, the force of nature offered little threat to humanity, and for decades the humans felt true peace.

However in due time, political systems began to arise, bringing with it a global catastrophe. Simple disputes at the time were common and only ever resulted in small skirmishes, there was never a real force of motivation for humans to engage in any proper conflict among themselves. But as societies became more sophisticated a new concept, ideology, emerged and seized the mind of all mankind. Two regions, the North and the South, became two conflicting powerhouses as the humans were divided by two conflicting ideologies.

'All species of creature within the natural world of Gaia ought to be preserved, their ecosystems maintained and are to be made available for domestication to any human trainer as they wish.' Was the traditional ideology that half the human population rallied to the South for, though most in support have never bore witness to the unfamiliar monsters in the north, and have based their judgment of all monsters on the ones that reside in the southern hemisphere.

'Species of creature deemed too dangerous, not harvestable, beyond our ability to capture or pose any threat to human society ought to be exterminated. Individual exceptions of each designated species are to be retained by governmental authority only for scientific research and study. Human trainers ought to also be licensed and accounted for in order to maintain efficiency of control over natural hazards.' This new ideology originates from the northern expansionists who have settled in unfamiliar terrains, its promise of security across the whole continent attracted the other half of the human population to rally in the north.

The human practise of capturing and training; only such an important technique in human civilisation could divide the whole species so completely. One ideology hopes to use the technique to expand the biodiversity in human control, whereas the other hopes to use the technique to eliminate threats to what is already controlled. Unfortunately for all, the ideological conflicts eventually lead to the physical conflict of war.

The great trainer war that came was significant on an intergalactic level, as never before in the universe has intelligent beings fought in a war where nearly all other species were more affected than the species that caused it. The opposing region's humans wished to eliminate the other region's humans, but it was the tamed monsters that fought and killed, and the tamed monsters that died. The humans have always only used captured creatures as their sole source of weaponry. The creatures, each allied to their human companion, were loyal to the end. Human lives were lost as well, but not nearly as much as the 'soldiers' they commanded, the fighting did not cease for a whole decade.

One decade later, human population decreased significantly and the species diversity of Gaia plummeted. Life on the planet was dangerously close to being completely destroyed. It was only then that divine intervention came once more. 'The creator', the divine being who shaped Gaia itself came into the world again. The being's image appeared a moon's distance from the planet surface, bright, and visible to all. It spoke to the people of Gaia through a form of telepathic communication and described to them the outcome of the world they live in, their fate, if the fighting continued. It told the humans that they were brought here possessing intelligence and other biological gifts in order to govern over the natural world and bring stability to the planet. The divine being then parted from Gaia with the message that upon his return he wishes to see a stabilised, flourishing world that lived in harmony.

The humans, to their misfortune, did not comprehend the warning or recognise the authority of whom it was that gave it, and in months the warning was completely dismissed. Negotiations were tried at the time but, even after multiple attempts, proved fruitless and the war continued. Peace and harmony was doomed for a certainty most would predict, but from a most unexpected turn of events, the war was soon brought to a halt. Not as quick, or as bloodless or as perfect an end to fighting as anyone could request but one that exceeded most other expectations. The fate of Gaia, one could say, was changed by a science research and development corporation known as 'Silph Company'. They managed to design a revolutionary device, finally succeeding after ten years of research since the start of the great trainer war.

The device has achieved capability of converting any wavelength into that similar to light, useful to humans as it manages to convert chemical energy into light energy. The scientists specifically engineered the device into a spherical capsule for, its ultimate purpose, the capture and storage of monsters. The Silph Company have always been financed by the Southerners, but upon creating the tool that will no doubt win the war, they announced to the political leaders of the South that they did not agree with the entire ideology they represented, but most of it.

President of Silph Co. did not completely agree with the idea of free trainer privileges, and it would be less chaotic if trainers were licenced and registered. So he requested that if mass production of capturing capsules was to commence, then trainer licensing will be enforced once war was won.

And war was indeed won. The North could not compete against the overwhelmingly rapid growth of the Southern army, and all territorial land the North held was conquered in a year. Hatching, raising, and training strong monsters took a reasonable amount of time, but with the Silph Co. capturing devices the hatching process was skipped and it only required weakening a wild creature before it was caught in the sphere. The war ended with the exile of all who did not convert to the ideology of the victors. That generation of humans had finally gone through their darkest period of time, the darkest period of all human history so it seemed. Measures were taken from then on to ensure peace, and for many centuries the human race rebuilt their civilisation up to present day. They now feel secure, in control, forgetting throughout the years that their progress was being monitored by a particular being, forgetting how utterly they ignored his council. Even the guilt of involving so many different species to fight their battles in the trainer war, soon faded all away generation after generation.

Here ends the brief history of the most important events of Gaia, and begins the story of present day and future events. I have given you this account, reader, so that if one day your race is ever to stumble upon this sector of space and see once again a barren waste of a planet, you may know why it had to be. I gave warning to them, I, the divine creator, can now see that humans can only cause destruction, whatever peace they have is only ever temporary. Know this, reader, on my watch worlds will be in eternal balance and harmony; I have the power to make it so, even to those not created by me. I will visit all in this universe and make a clean slate if I must. Warn the rest of your species, conflicts in your world will cease or shall be ceased by me.

I, Arceus, shall cleanse the universe starting with Gaia. Nothing can stop me, least of all any weak, powerless, human.

 _Chapter one coming soon…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gaia,

Present day,

6th day of 12th month

As the smoke began to clear, the shadowy figure of the enemy slowly became partially visible. The dust made my eyes water, the running had made me exhausted and panting for breath. I knew I couldn't wait too long; the dark silhouette of a tall monstrous beast had already begun to loom over me. It stood less than five metres away, presenting all its terrifying features as the smoke cleared. Two curved blades protruded from either side of its face, both the length of his head. However, those weren't the ones that would be cutting me up; his razor sharp claws and teeth would be doing that. The monster stood on its hind legs, with a long powerful tail supporting its weight and dragged behind as it walked towards me. My senses took hold of me at the last moment, saving me from my petrified state. I rolled out the way of a slash from the monster's claws and unleashed my trusted winged-beast companion from my last capturing capsule, as quickly as I could. I am a trainer, though just an apprentice, I still have monsters of my own and need not fear such obstacles. Pidgeotto, the name of the species my winged-beast belonged to, resembles that of a predator bird; large wings, long talons and sharp beak, but with a much bigger overall size. A screech was made by Pidgeotto as she was released, which stopped the opposing monster in its track. Such a pause does not often last long, so instinctively I commanded my Pidgeotto to take me into the air just before jumping on her back. She flew metres upwards in a matter of seconds, and just as a feeling of safety almost emerged, a searing blue flame scorched through the sky making a direct hit through Pidgeotto's left wing and my left leg. As we plummeted, I managed to recall my defeated companion back to her capsule so that only one of us has to suffer the fall. When the impact hit my body, I yelled and whimpered in pain. The slow roll in agony made me turn to face the monster, walking in my direction with blue flames flowing out its mouth. I failed to scramble up from the ground, my whole body aching in pain and fatigue, only managing to keep shuffling away from him on my back.

The monster has caught up to me; it stands over me growling a low rumbling sound as he swings his claws back, readying to deliver the finishing blow.

"Stop, that's enough Haxorus" said a voice from afar, a voice which seems to have just saved me. It was a human voice of a man, the annoying voice, in fact, of my mentor and training professor. This was only my second week's training and already I feel like he's pushing me too extremely. A couple weeks ago I was bounding with joy at having the privilege to be apprenticed to the renowned Professor Salix, I have been told to be one of his final pupils before his retirement. The professor is as old as my grandfather, whom I live with, but has a mind no less sharp than any youth.

"What are you doing crawling all over the floor, lad? Come on, get up." He remarked as he recalled the monster back into its capsule. It still amazes me how such big creatures get converted into light, with a slight red tinge, and get stored in such small capsules. With the nightmare of a sight removed from my vicinity, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What am I doing? You made fall from twelve feet off the ground!" I cried out, grimacing after as I exerted some pressure on my right arm that I fell on.

"And I hope you learn from it! Never in my forty years of mentoring have I seen such a reckless blunder," Salix said, before extending an arm to assist me to my feet "trainers do not engage with their creatures in any way during combat, except give clear direct commands." I got handed his walking stick, rather than being allowed to lean on his shoulders for support, my left leg still throbbing with pain from his monster's attack. "Your bird has enough trouble dodging attacks from its opposition without you adding your own weight onto her back, slowing down movement significantly." The professor continued, as he began walking to the training facility exit.

"What was the attack that thing used to bring us down?" I asked.

"Haxorus, is how you shall address him in the future, had used a Dragon Pulse attack. Although he is more physically offensive, I had him learn such a move in order for him to cover long distan…" the rest of his long-winded speech failed to keep my attention, and my mind wandered to more interesting matters, like, I wonder if my parents are going to return this weekend? Isn't it almost the winter holidays? How badly is my arm broken?

"Jacob?" Professor Salix called out to me, as he turned his head to see if I was keeping up.

"Yes professor? Sorry, my right arm is just killing me right now…" and just as I spoke, I glimpsed the sight of a familiar figure enter through the doorway. A bulky, relatively humanoid, creature with four powerful arms and a wide mouth was approaching us; following behind it was my grandfather.

"Don't worry about it, Jacob. Machamp here will get you to the health centre in no time" Grandpa said, before going over to shake hands with Willow and engaging in conversation. He clearly understood how injuries often came with intensive training. Although Machamp was a foot shorter than me, him being 5 feet, he lifted me onto his back with ease. As much as I disliked being carried around, my throbbing leg left me little choice, when I got close to the elders my grandfather patted Machamp to stop.

"After the treatment of yourself and your beasts, fly home on Pidgeotto. I have some important things to tell you later." He said, piquing my curiosity.

"What is it? Is it about Mum and Dad?" I can already see it, another letter of notice from my parents waiting for me at home, giving some kind of excuse as to why they are busy at the trainer league this weekend. This would be the third week in a row.

"Don't worry about it," he replied "you'll see tonight."

Just as Machamp started to move again, the professor stopped him. "Your performance today was impressive overall today, Jacob. Despite some obvious mistakes, I saw that you experimented, pushed yourself and tried to keep in sync with your monsters. You deserve a good break this holiday, and try to at least revise some battle theory as well as finish that modern trainer history book I gave you. Lastly, continue to treat those five creatures you've managed to tame with care, take care of them and they'll be sure to take care of you. Seeing your last-minute withdrawal of Pidgeotto in combat earlier was a promising sign." And on that note, he began to wave me farewell.

"Wait, just one question professor," I called out, stopping a rather irritated Machamp once more in his tracks "I understand you like to do things in a traditional way, but Devon Corporation has now been merged with Silph Co. for almost 5 years now, shouldn't we start addressing all our 'tamed creatures' as Pokémon, like everybody else?"

My question seemed to put a slight frown onto my mentor's face, as he replied:

"As if a trainer's collection of tamed powerful beasts being addressed as pocket monsters was not diminishing their pride enough, a further abbreviation to Pokémon has been obnoxiously introduced. Are our vocabulary and title for the magnificent beasts that roam the land to be swayed and changed so easily just for the sake of some big corporation's commercial interests? They can call the new technology of capturing capsules 'Pokéballs' as much as they like, but the beings in which they contain deserve more respectable titles."

Although my mentor knows very well he is in the minority, his dedication to maintaining old traditions and his loyalty to those creatures that have served him throughout the years is admirable, and inspirational to those around him.

After being carried to the health centre, the staff assigned me to a room and began treatment rather promptly. The whole facility was crowding with Chansey and Blissey creatures; both were a very oval egg shaped species with light pink complexions. These species have been known to possess strong healing abilities, and have been used and distributed over most health centres in the region, with all of them even being issued nursing uniform! Before being put to sleep, I reflected on what Professor Salix said earlier, I realised that society always adapts so quickly to the changes Silph Co. makes. Nowadays most markets providing trainer gear are Pokémart, and even these very health centres are funded by Devon Corporation. My last thought before my sleep inducing drug was about just how much power one manufacturing company can have.

"Broken right arm with multiple fragmentation, flame burns on left leg and heavy bruising across multiple areas of body." Was Nurse Joy's injury assessment, which she told to me as soon as I woke up, "Come on, Jacob, your mother told me to look out for you when she went off to the League, and as her best friend I promised. What would she have done if she saw the state you were in?"

"No it's alright Nurse Joy; I was just training with the Professor." I tried to explain

"So that makes it alright? I am seriously going to have a word with Salix…" before I could argue she continued, "Just be careful in the future, the Blisseys had a tough time with your arm today. Try to not strain it any time soon, at the risk of permanent damage."

I thanked her for the help before taking my leave, it was dark outside by the time I left and also pouring with heavy rain. The weather meant I couldn't fly on back home, I found that actually quite lucky since I was still rather traumatised by the events a few hours ago. I was fortunate enough to borrow an umbrella from the centre, but still ended up needing the assistance of my metallic Pokémon, Bronzor, to help shield me from the rain drifting sideways as winds turned to gale. Bronzor is a blue metallic being, with enough psychic energy within him to allow levitation; the rain meant nothing to his strong alloyed coating. After twenty minutes of walking in near darkness, under weak flickering street lights, I finally arrived at the entrance gates to a woodland park that signalled the close proximity of my house. Eventually I was even out of the assistance of street lighting, and had only the moonlight to see by. Lightning occasionally laminated the surrounding with flashes of white light. I considered using my Charmeleon, as the end of his tail always produced a fine flame, but being a fire elemental I knew he would hate this storm and would not last very long. Charmeleon was the first Pokémon I ever had as a trainer, given to me by my parents to start my trainer apprenticeship, thinking of him reminded me of how much I crave the warmth of fire and increased my pace to that of a jog. The route through the park was not very wide and surrounded by woodland vegetation. I jogged with my eyes looking down at the path but when I briefly raised my eyes to look forward, I was momentarily shocked beyond measure. A human figure seemed to be sitting on park bench, roughly ten metres from where I halted. I walk cautiously forward and begin notice more of his features, confirming more in my mind that something didn't seem right about the scenario. The rain blurred my vision, and the darkness made seeing a struggle, but when I was close enough some noticeable features stood out.

He had a figure of a normal man, but was as dark as a shadow from head to toe even when metres away. His eyes glowed white, staring forward as he sat poised in a perfectly upright position, as if the storm had no effect on him. The only moving part of him was the long, large red scarf around his neck which, too, seemed luminous. Less than a dozen steps away, his head slowly turned towards me. I braced, hand already holding a capturing capsule in my pocket; well aware of Bronzor at my side, I had him take a defensive stance.

There was just something emitting from his presence that screamed a warning to my senses. I was rationally confused at why I treated a mere head-turn in such a hostile fashion, but with a strong inner sense of feeling that what was before me was not human. I stared at him, waiting for something to happen.

I do you no harm

A voice suddenly spoke inside my head, an unrecognisable voice whispering:

I do you no harm

I began to panic; my heart was now thumping in my chest. I staggered backwards and with my body almost trembling, every spark of willpower to fight vanished from body as soon as the whispering began. It felt like someone I couldn't see was always either side of me whispering in my ears, but I knew it was him, as I looked at him I saw him just staring back at me. Pitch black darkness then encompassed around his body, it kept spreading towards my direction, until my whole visible world was dark.


End file.
